


Tales of Killarney, Season 1

by taleanaomi



Series: Tales of Killanrey [1]
Category: McLeod's Daughters
Genre: Australian Slang, Canon Rewrite, Deception, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Multi, Reader-Insert, Soap Opera, Television
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taleanaomi/pseuds/taleanaomi
Summary: From the beginning, the Ryans and the McLeods families had lived and worked the land alongside one another. When Harry and Liz welcomed their twins- Nickolas and Genevieve, Jack and Pru had Claire. Along with Alex Ryan, the four of them had grand adventures and great times. Until one day, Tess Silverman walked into their lives and it would never be the same again. Though the chance was difficult, the four become five. They had highs and lows, loves and duds, but together, all of five of them learned to love one another.I don't own the characters except for my original characters. I just get to play with it for fun and the love of the series. Rewrite of Season 1, but written like a normal story. No reader insert tags.
Relationships: Claire McLeod/Alex Ryan
Series: Tales of Killanrey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966945
Kudos: 1





	Tales of Killarney, Season 1

**Author's Note:**

> Though the series was focused on Drover's Run, Killarney always fascinated me. When I was rewatching the first season for the third time, I had a thought. What if Nick had a twin? What if that twin was a girl? How would that change all the relationships at Killarney? And this story was born! It is told from the perspective of a Ryan at all times, Harry, Nick, Liz, Alex. We pull back the veil at Killarney and see what was going on behind the scenes of our famous scenes!

The sky was blue and the sun was bright as Alex Ryan turned his helicopter towards Drover's Run. He flew over the herd of cattle in the yards and set down in the paddock beyond the yards. He knew that Claire was watching him since she was able to hear the blades thumping in the air. After taking off his headset and making sure everything was set, he sauntered towards Claire.

“Those are some nice looking cows you've got there."

Claire looked up and contained a half grin at the sight of him. "We'll get them on the scales and see."

"Yeah, right. Put your money where your mouth is as usual," Alex laughed as they shook hands. The gate squeaked and Alex looked over to see a curly haired, lovely woman enter the yards. "Who's this?"

"Hi." The mystery woman tucked the hair behind her ear. "Tess Silverman."

Alex took her hand. "Hello. I'm Alex. And you are…"

"Jack's daughter. I love your entrance," she said. "Have we got one of those?"

Surprised, Alex turned to Claire. "You've got a sister?"/

Claire rolled her eyes at their making eyes at each other. "Sure and the Rolls Royce is in being serviced. Tess is my half sister. Dad's second marriage."

"Oh, I see.. You staying here long?" he asked Tess.

"I don't know. I'm sort of here to talk about some stuff with Claire. I'll probably stay at the pub," she told him.

Alex shook his head. "Nah, that's too far. Now if Claire won't put you up. There's always a bed at our place," he smiled at her, trying to make her feel welcome.

Claire actually did roll her eyes, which made Alex smile at the annoyance he was causing her.

"So what time you finish loading up the truck tomorrow?" She asked.

"Ah, you know. Same time as usual," Alex replied.

"Yeah, right," Claire said before she grabbed him by the arm and took him away from her sister.

"Catch you later, Tess," Alex called over his shoulder. He smiled at her.

"See you," Tess replied with a small wave.

Alex turned to Claire who scoffed at him. "Put it away, mate," she said.

"Get out of here. I'm a man, she's a woman," Alex grinned.

Claire scoffed again. "Thanks! And what does that make me?" She asked him, looking up with the glint in her eye that made him love her.

Alex thought for a second. "Well, you're a Claire. That's what," he replied with a grin.

"Take your helicopter and go home," Claire told him good naturally. "You can see Tess later."

"Yeah. If you don't drive her away first," Alex grinned, but did as she suggested. "See you."

"See you," Claire replied with a small smile at his antics.

KL

Once back at Killarney, his family's farm, Alex's father, Harry Ryan was quick to confront him. "Where were you? I needed you here to muster the cattle. We're running behind schedule," he told Alex as soon as he got back into the yards.

"I made a quick stop on Drover's. Saw Claire," Alex told his father. "Her cattle are looking good."

"Well, it's this cattle that you've got to worry about. Drop those things inside and then let's get going. Hey Nick!" Harry called to his younger son. "Go and get your sister off that computer, will you? I'm glad you two are taking a interest in technology, but she's been on that thing all morning."

"Got it." Nick says, heading into the house.

“Genevive? On the computer?" Alex asked.

"Don't look so surprised," Harry told him. "She might be able to teach you a thing or two since you won't go near that thing."

Alex scoffed at that thought. His sister was many things, but a good teacher was something that he would have to see.

"Now, since you've spent the morning visiting the neighbors, you can come with me and round up the stragglers. Your bother and sister can handle thing in the yards," Harry said.

They got the yards last time." Alex protested.

"Yeah and if you'd gotten here on time, I would've had you meet the truck. Nick's already done the work."

Harry and Alex look up as they heard the screen door bang. Genevive Ryan, the youngest Ryan sibling and Nick's fraternal twin, flounced down the steps. Flounced was the right word for it. Their mother had sent Jen to finishing school for the last few years of her high school education. Apparently, you could take the farm out of the farm girl if you paid enough money. Even with jeans, boots, and an old jacket you could see the finishing school's influence on that facet of her personality.

Nick followed at a sightly slower pace, his leg still slowing him down.

Genevive finished trying up her sandy blonde hair in a braid before putting her hat on her head. "I got caught up," she explained.

"Easy to do with all those engrossing ones and zeros," Alex teased with an eye roll. Genevive or Jen as she insisted on being called to those other then her parents, had taken to the business side of things as easily as Nick had. The two Wonder Twins did a good job of keeping the books while he preferred to be outdoors.

Jen wrinkled her nose at him, but didn't say anymore. It was an old argument and one not worth having in front of their father again.

"That's enough, you two," Harry reminded them. "We're already behind schedule. Alex, let's get going." He looks at his daughter. "Nick's in charge of the loading. You do what he says."

"Alright," Jen agreed with a nod.

KL

About an hour later, Alex and Harry both look up from their work as Nick pulls up on his motor-bike. "Dad, Alex, look." He nods towards the fire. "I could see it from the yards. What would burn like that?"

Harry doesn't even squint as he looked to where Nick was pointing. "I don't know," He replied with a frown. "Nothing good. Has the truck left yet?" It's just a thought but maybe it's the cattle truck, maybe his cows are on fire.

Nick nodded. "Yeah. It's just gone now. I've got Jen cleaning up."

"You get this mob up to the top paddock and we'll go have a look," Harry told him.

"Right. Greg, move them out!" Nick yelled to the hired hand.

"Follow us," Harry said to Terry Dodge, the other man working in the paddocks with them today. He got into his red pickup truck with the full covered cab. He pulled up to the wreak just in time to see Claire McLoed shoot a cow lying in the middle of the road.

"Let's drag them down the road." He heard her say through his open window.

There's a woman with her that he's never met before. "That awful," she said.

"That's farming," Claire shot back.

Alex was first out of the ute and ran towards the white car before Harry can put the truck in park. He quickly got out. "Are you alright, Claire?" He asks. If Claire is shooting the cattle then maybe she was involved in the accident. "Anyone else in the vehicle?"

Claire shook her head. "No. Ian was driving. There's no one else."

Alex grabbed something out of the ute behind them and then ran back towards Ian and the

fire.

"What the hell happened here?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Claire told him. She sniffed the air. "It smells like petrol."

"A lot of petrol." Harry agreed. He left Claire and went to help Alex control the fire. Alex has it under control. But Terry was struggling with Ian's deadweight. "Can you walk?" The hand asked.

"Yeah, I reckon," The man replies, clearly in pain.

Harry caught Ian under the arm and helped Terry get him away from the fire. "Come on. Let's get you to a doctor."

"Terry!" Alex bellowed. "Call the CFS and get them to send a crew down here!" He turned to Claire as she walked up to him. "How did the cattle get out?" He asked.

"Claire sighed."Doesn't matter now."

Alex looked out at the burning ute. "Doesn't look like you're going to make the truck, does it?"

"Nope," Claire said, trying to be matter a fact about the whole situation.

"Pity," Alex tried to get her to smile. "Would have been good to see you lose at the market."

"We both know I would have come out on top," Claire told him.

Alex scoffed, but let's her have the small verbal win. He noticed out the corner of his eye that Tess is looking a little green. He wondered what part she played in this, but doesn't ask. City girls don't stick around these parts long and neither will Tess.

KL

A few days later, Harry and the boys were in the field. He laughed as Terry finished telling them about what's been going on at Drover's run. "So she sacked the whole lot of them?"

"Yeah." Terry nodded. "The whole town is talking about it."

"Good on her." Alex said gesturing with his sandwich.

"My question is, how is she going to run the place on her own?" Terry asked.

"She's can't, of course," Harry said." But you know, top marks for trying."

"Maybe I should go over there and offer to give her hand?" Terry asked.

"I think Meg can cope just fine, Terry."

"Hmm." Terry went over to the ute as the Ryan's chuckle at his reaction. It's was a well known secret that Terry and Meg are seeing each other.

"Poor Claire, eh," Alex said. "She's having a bit of a rough go of it lately."

"There's nothing we can do," Nick said. "She'll never ask for help."

"It might bring her closer to selling though." Harry told them.

"You could never be accused of being a soft touch, could you Dad?" Alex scoffed.

"It's called business, Alex. Maybe if you paid more attention like your bother and sister you might learn something about it."

"Yeah, righto." Alex said, used to Harry being on his back about not knowing the business side of things all the time.

"So, Alex. You heard wither or not they're going to let you back into the rodeo this year?" Nick asked as Harry took his lunch over to Terry to discuss something.

"I'm a shoe-in. You know that. You gonna convince your wonder twin to pop back into the arena? This year?"

Nick was quiet. "You'll have to ask her." He finally said.

"Boys!" Harry called. "Smoko is over. Let's get back to it."

Nick shot Alex a cryptic look as he got up slowly and headed back to the ute. Alex laid there for a moment, chewing his sandwich and stewing. Why did he have to open his big mouth and remind Nick to be angry at him again. Would they ever get past what happened to them as kids or was it always going to be this way?

KL

The next week was quiet before the preparations for the rodeo. It was another day in town for the Ryans. He went in search of Claire as soon as they got into town. Maybe Tess would be there as well. That thought made him smile. She sure was cute. He walked past Becky in time to hear Meg's comment.

"If that skirt were any shorter, you'd see her tonsils." Meg said to Jodi. She stopped talking as she noticed him. "G'day.”

Alex touched his hat brim and continued on towards Claire and the horse. "Ladies. Bet you a slab you won't win!" He called to Claire as he came up behind her. He spied Tess hiding behind the horse trailer, probably trying to avoid being trampled.

Claire grinned as she turned to look at him. "Just make sure it's full strength and cold, please." She replied seriously.

"Righto." Alex replied. He liked seeing her smile when he teased her. He walked past her and smiled at Tess. "Hey, I was wondering when you'd turn up."

He liked the little side eye she's giving him, not quite looking at him, but still checking him out all the same. He liked the thrill of this game.

"Well you can stop worrying now," Tess said, still refusing to look fully at him.

"Well, I knew you wouldn't miss the big day."

She gave him a little half smile. "Nothing better then watching animals being tortured."

Alex laughed. She's one of those city girls. He can work with this. "Get away. Frog riding is the most fun you can have with you pants on."

Tess laughed. He liked it when she laughed too. A full laugh too, nothing like some of the other girls did around there, sounding like donkeys braying. "You're a virgin aren't you?"

"Oh, the look she gave him! "Excuse me?"

He grinned, but backtracked. "I mean, this is your first time at a rodeo. I thought as much. Come on. I'll show you around." He took her by the hand and helped her down from the trailer ramp. She let him guide her through the crowd, taking her by the different booths and exhibitions. They walked past Senior Constable Cook.

"Big day for you today." Alex said to the law enforcement officer, trying to make conversation.

Cook gave him a suspicious look. "Just keep your nose clean, Ryan."

Alex tipped his hat towards the constable. "Righto.”

Tess giggled at the exchange. "Big fan of yours, is he?"

"Oh yeah." Alex chuckled at her observation. He liked hearing things about his life from a different viewpoint. And he had a feeling that Tess has a very different viewpoint on life than anyone else around Gungellan.

KL

Unknown to Alex and Tess, Nick leaned on a nearby railer and watched the two of them make their way across the fairgrounds. He studied Tess carefully. He liked how her eyes lit up when she smiled, the easy way she teased and flirted with people. She was liked by everyone. He wasn't surprised when she caught his eye. He knew that she had a sixth sense. He didn't look away as she met his eyes. He can tell that she's curious to know why he was watching her.

Alex broke the moment by saving Tess from stepping into a cow pat. He grabbed her arm and waist. "Careful. Cow pat. There's no real shortage of that where you come from, is there?"

His glib comment hurt her a little, Nick could tell. She gave his older brother a thin smile. "You can let go now. I think I can manage."

Nick didn't hear the next comment that Alex made, but it did make her laugh. Nick turned away from the happy couple only to plow into his little sister, Genevive. "Oi!"

She frowned at him. "What's up with you?”

He glanced back to see Tess turn away from him and back to Alex. Probably guessing that he has a girl. He has a girl alright. A twin he couldn't get rid of.

"Your timing couldn't be worse." He told her with a little bite in his words.

"What?" She peered around him to see Alex and Tess go around a corner. "Stalking the city girl, are we?"

"No." Nick walked around her, heading back into the mass of hose trailers and utes parked in the rodeo ground. His sister followed him.

"She's cute. Think she has a thing for twins?"

He didn’t look back. “You been hanging out with Alex again."

"Of course," He could hear the smile in her voice. "He is my big brother."

"Get a life."

"Only if you come with me," she teased him.

"Tried that remember? Uni didn't exactly work out for one of us."

She stopped walking at that comment, anger making a muscle in her cheek twitch. Nick knew how she felt about her university days. It was a sore spot and one that he could use to shut her up, if he was feeling partial to being mean that day. Today was one of those days apparently. He stopped, realizing that he knew the trailer beside him, and the dark grey hat rooting around in the boot.

"Gday," He greeted Claire.

Claire looked up at him with a smile. "Gday." Her gaze focused over his shoulder. "Jen!"

"How you going?" Jen said in greeting. Nick noticed she'd managed to get over her ire at his glib comment.

"Yeah, good. Haven't seen you about much lately. Liz keeping you busy?" Claire asked.

"Yep. But Dad still gets me out in the yards occasionally."

"We hear your entering the camp draft." Nick said almost interrupting to get the conversation off of his sister's social life. She and Claire could be like girls in getting to the point of a conversation.

"That's the one." Claire confirmed.

"On Jack's horse." Nick waited for her to get his point.

“Yep."

"Why?"

"Everyone's talking." Claire left for the ute. He can tell that she angry.

"Doesn't matter what people say." Nick said, following her. He doesn't want her to do this if she's going to get hurt.

"Yes. It does." Claire threw a blanket at him which he caught easily. "They all know that I fired my stockmen, they all know the shearers walked out on me." She lifted the saddle out of the boot. "They're saying, 'Claire McLeod can't do it, not on her own, not without her dad.' That's not true."

"So you're out to prove that you're as good as he was." Jen said.

"I have too." Claire said. "Because I am." Jen held out her arms and Claire set the saddle in them. "Thanks," she went back to boot to get something else.

"There's got to be an easier way to keep Drovers Run," Nick said as they stand by the back of the truck together. Jen puts the saddle down on the saw horse set out for that purpose. Nick and Claire were talking in low voices, but she could still hear them.

Claire smiled. "What, like marry you?"

Nick shrugged. "It's was Harry and Jack's plans after all."

Claire shook her head. "Silly buggers. Meddling in our lives." The smile faded from her face as she turned towards him. "It's not a sustainable plan. And what would my dad say? Just become another one of Harry Ryan's takeovers."

She walked away from the ute to join Jen at the saddle. The two of them started discussing something trivial, but Nick still stood at the ute. A thought was beginning to form in his mind.

KL

As the rodeo events got underway, Alex escorted Tess towards the grandstands. As they settled into their spots, he wasn't surprised to see his sister pop up. She came up beside Tess and sensing someone behind her, Tess turned around and blinked. "Uh, hi." She smiled, pulling windblown hair away from her face.

"Hi. I'm Genevive Ryan, Alex's sister," Jen said. She held out her hand.

"Oh, uh. Tess Silverman." Tess shook her hand. "Claire's sister."

"I know. It's nice to meet you in person finally."

"Finally?" Tess turned to Alex for an explanation.

"You're new around here. People talk." Alex told her in answer to her question.

"Oh including you?" Tess replied with a small smile.

"Yeah, sometimes. You see the bloke in the shoot?" Alex said drawing her attention back to the rodeo. "That's Heath. One of this country's best cowboys."

The shoot opened and the horse and the cowboy came flying out. The crowd roared, and Alex was no exception. Tess jumped as Alex shouted loudly from beside her. "Put those spurs in, Heath-y!"

Tess laughed at how loud Alex was being. Back in the ring, Heath came off his horse to the disappointment of the crowd, and Alex.

"That was quick." Tess said looking at Alex.

"7.3 seconds. That's not bad." Alex replied.

"For you maybe." Tess joked quietly.

Alex gave her a double-take.

Jen giggled. "I think we'll get along, Tess," she shouted over the roar of the crowd as another cowboy enters the ring. They watch as this one doesn't even do as well as Heath does. The clowns in the ring are quick to help the man to safely away from the bucking horse. Alex shook his head. It was just what he needed, another girl in his life with a tongue as sharp like his sister's.

Jen looked up at as a shadow fell over her. Nick came up beside her, in-between her and Tess. Alex motioned with his head for his brother to go away. One sibling was enough for him to handle today. He and Tess weren't dating, but if he had his way, they soon would be. If she stuck around long enough to get to know him that is.

"Going to introduce me, Alex?" Nick asked.

Tess looked from one brother to another.

"Yeah. This is my brother. Nick." Alex finally said, realizing he can't be rude in front of Tess.

“Nice to meet you at last." Nick said, offering her a smile and his hand. Tess was speechless for a moment. "Oh, um." She shook his hand. "Me too. I didn't know Alex had a brother. Or a sister. You know, you two look a lot alike. Did that happen by accident or… I mean not by accident, but…"

"We're twins," Jen confirmed.

"It happens in the best of families." Nick joked. "You enjoying the rodeo?"

"Yeah. Well. For a lot of Neanderthal willy waving it's quite interesting really." Tess replied with relief, turning back to the ring.

Alex scoffed at Tess's description, but Jen outright snorted. "Yeah, well. There's a lot of that around here," she muttered quietly. Alex shot her a look. What? she mouthed from where no one could see her.

Behave. he mouthed back, shaking his head in a warning manner towards both of his younger siblings. He didn't need either of them stuffing up his chance to show Tess a good time. The twins in turn was unflappable by the warning, but he can see this is going to be a thing for a while.

"Aren't you meant to be somewhere?" Claire asked, showing up behind Alex's shoulder and making everyone jump.

"Be somewhere?" he asked in confusion. "Oh!" he exclaimed before he dashed off out of the stands, leaving Tess behind.

"Good luck!" Jen shouted after him.

Claire laughed and comes to stand in Alex's spot. "So you met my sister?" She asked Nick and Jen.

"Yep." Nick answered, looking down at Tess. "Didn't tell us she was coming to stay."

"Yeah. I kinda just dropped in." Tess replied. "What happened to him?" She asked about the cowboy who just entered the ring.

"Uh, he broke his arm, his leg and his collar and cheekbone." Nick replied, remembering what happened the last year.

"Ah. Now he's back for more." Tess quipped.

Nick laughed at her comment as they watch the newly healed cowboy fall straight off his horse again.

"How dumb would you have to be to do that?" Tess said at the sight.

"No argument from me." Nick agreed, a little more subdued now.

Jen shifted uncomfortably beside him. Nick looked down at her, but his face was unreadable. She tried to squeeze his elbow, but Nick pulled out of her grip and walked away.

The announcers spoke Alex's name over the loudspeaker as the next contestant.

"I didn't mean your brother was dumb." Tess turned towards Nick, but he was already gone, limping through the crowd. She looked at Jen. "I'm serious. I don't think that your brother is…"

"I know." Jen assured her. "Look!" She pointed. "There he goes! Go, Alex!" She screamed.

The crowd roared for Alex Ryan, local hero. He managed to stay on for a good while, before the bucking gots to be too much and the horse is able to off him.

"Ouch!" Tess winced as he landed hard on his back, hat falling off into the dust. "Is he alright? Ohhh. That would have hurt." She giggled a little.

Everyone clapped for Alex. "It's nowhere near the time he had last year, but still a good run," Jen told her. She cupped her hand around her mouth and hollered at Alex. "Lucky you landed on your brains!"

Alex heard her and shook his head in annoyance. Everyone around them laughed at the comment, used to the ribbing the Ryan's gave each other.

"What?" Tess laughed at Jen.

"He's a little vain about his good looks," Jen giggled. "Don't worry. He can take it as well as

give it out. He'll get over it." She looked down at the ring. "I've got to check on Alex. Make sure I didn't bruise him too badly. See you later?"

"Yeah. See ya." Tess replied with a smile.

"Claire." They shared a nod before Jen walked through the crowd and out of the grandstands. She wasn't the only one waiting for Alex. Their father was also there.

"That was a good run." Harry told Alex as he took off the bull armor.

"Could've been better." Alex said to him. Jen came up to them. "Hey! Thanks for embarrassing me in front of the whole crowd." He told her with a little bite in his words.

"We all had a good laugh," Jen chuckled.

Alex shook his head and gave the armor back to the rodeo hand. "Thanks, mate."

"I think it's about time for lunch. Hungry?" Harry asked his daughter.

"Definitely," Jen replied enthusiastically.

"But don't steal all my fries," Alex told her. "Get your own this time."

"As I recall you were the one who complained they didn't have enough salt." Harry chuckled. "But if it'll make you happy, I'll share my fries with Genivive. Come on. Nick will meet us at the pub."

KL

Harry, Alex and Jen walked into the pub and went towards their usual table. Nick noticed Tess at the counter trying to decide on food and made a detour to talk to her. Part of him felt like he needed to make up for his rudeness earlier in the day. "I can recommend a steak," He told Tess as he came up behind her.

Tess turned to face him. "That was going to be my choice," She smiled. "You come here often?" She asked trying to make conversation with him.

"On and off," Nick replied with a smile. "Wanna sit with me?"

"Sure, ok." Tess replied.

Once they had their food, Nick steered them towards a small table set for two. While he was happy eating his steak, he can see that Tess was struggling a bit for something to talk about. Probably used to those city boys who run their mouths off any chance they get.

"Are all the places around here as big as Drovers and Killarney?" She asked him.

He nodded. "Pretty much. A few of the other bigger places were split up and sold to other farmers."

"Did they sell?" Tess asked eagerly.

Nick shook his head. "Used too. Not anymore."

"How about the market for bigger properties? How often do they come up for sale?"

"Pretty rare these days."

"So they don't stay on the market long," Tess deduced.

He can tell where she is going with this. Too bad that she'd just one of those city slickers that wants to sell. No wonder there is tension between her and Claire. "Well, that depends on the condition of the land, the quality of the fences, drainage. The thing is good land will always sell if…

"If the price is right," Tess finished with a grin.

Nick grinned as well. "Exactly," he told her. Even if she isn't a country girl, she can speak his language.

KL

Harry glanced around at the younger people at his table. Claire watched Tess and Nick sitting together in the corner, laughing at something. Beside her, Alex was completely involved in his food. Bull riding does work up an appetite and Harry can remember what Alex was like as a child. Once Nick and Tess go their separate ways, he decided he needed to have a chat with his younger son. He got up from the table.

"Another drink?" He asked, looking around at the group.

"Yeah." Claire managed to say around a mouthful of food.

"Thanks, Dad." Jen replied, looking up with a smile.

Harry went towards the bar where Nick was leaning, waiting to settle his tab. "So does she want to sell?" He asked without preamble, keeping his voice low.

Nick laughed. "We were just having a chat, Dad."

"You must have been talking about something." He pried. He can tell Nick isn't too comfortable with this conversation, but he'll answer all the same.

"Yeah, she's thinking of selling. Okay?"

Harry nodded. "Good. That's good."

KL

You and Nick seemed pretty friendly." Claire said to Tess as they walk out of the pub.

"Just asking a few questions." Tess replied.

"What about?" Claire asked. She didn't want to try and sound like an interrogator, but who did Tess think she is coming into her life again and upsetting the applecart?

"The property market."

At those words, Claire wheeled around to face Tess. By the look on her face, she can see that Tess realized that those are the two worst words she could have said to her.

"Nothing's been decided yet and you're blabbing it all over town?" Claire almost shouted.

"Didn't know I had to take a vow of silence. Do I have to be celibate too?" Tess asked.

“Why? Which one you want? Alex or Nick?" Claire shot back.

“Does it matter?" Tess said with a smile, trying to throw her off balance. It worked. Claire was shocked. Tess got a thoughtful look on her face. "Though Nick is a twin and I've never dated a twin before. I wonder what that would be like?"

"Who says you'll be dating them?" Realizing her stuff up, Claire stopped talking and shook her head, dismissing Tess. "I mean, him. I mean. I've gotta get back. I'm next up." She walked away from her sister, wondering how they got to be so different.

KL

Alex saw Tess back in the grandstands, waiting for Claire to get in the arena. He stuck an ice cream in front of her, surprising her. "Ice cream?"

"What? No siblings this time?" Tess asked, taking the ice cream. Her tone is biting and Alex realizes that he'll have to be cautious right now.

"Uh, no. Not right now anyways. Jen's busy apparently and Nick's around here somewhere." He told her. "How was lunch?"

"Yeah, good. So, how is Claire?" Tess asked taking a bite of her ice cream and changing the subject.

Alex can tell that she is dismissing what happened outside the pub. It's a small town and people already knew about the tension between the sisters. "Yeah. She was a finalist on Eagle last year, so I'd say pretty good."

"Looks like lots of people have turned up to watch," Tess said glancing around the grandstands.

"They all want to see how Claire does," Alex replied.

Tess looked up at him with ice cream on her face. Alex didn't know what to do or to say. Luckily, he doesn't have to wait with the uncertainty long as Jen pushed through the crowd to stand beside Tess.

"How long until she's on?" Jen asked Alex, looking past Tess towards her brother.

"Yeah, she's next up. How'd you go with the.. um…" Alex fumbled for the right word. She hadn't exactly told him what she has been doing only that she needed to do it.

"My thing?" Jen said, giving him what he was looking for. "Alright. And uh, as far as dad knows I was with you, yeah?"

"Yeah, sure." Alex agreed, sounding confused. He wondered what she had been doing that she felt like she needed to hide it from their father. He turned back to the rodeo. Harry was on the edge of the crowd, watching. He turned back to Tess as she laughed.

"Little lady?" Tess laughed at the announcer, turning to face the two of them. Alex saw Jen try to say something about the ice cream on her face, but then Claire starts and it was lost in the wildness of the crowd.

Alex turned as Nick showed up between Jen and Tess. He saw the ice cream and rubbed it off Tess's face. Tess angrily turned to him. "Alex, It was on my nose!" She shouted at him before turning back to action. "Go, Claire!"

"Everyone screamed for Claire. Jen whooped as she made it through the final turn and turned the horse loose to run to the finish.

"That's my sister!" Tess was overjoyed. She turned to Jen and gave her a spontaneous hug.

"Oh!" Jen was surprised, but returned the hug. Nick and Alex laugh at Tess' exuberance. Jen grinned at Alex from Tess' arms.

"Let's go congratulate her." Nick suggested to the group. They head down from the stands and to the arena side.

"Well done, champion!" Nick said first, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Pretty good, pretty good," Alex admitted with a grin.

"Well pony up. I hate it when you welsh on a bet," Claire told him with a smile. She was flushed and excited at having done so well in the first round.

"Get away." Alex scoffed. "Day's not over yet."

"Bloody marvelous, Claire." Harry said. "You wouldn't be thinking about selling him would you?"

"Oh, Harry!" Claire laughed.

"I didn't think you were going to make that last turn." Jen told her. "It was amazing!"

"How's your bum leg now?" Claire asked Alex.

"Oi. Stop looking at my backside!" Alex laughed at her.

"You mean this backside?" Jen swatted at him with her paper tube. Alex jumped away from her and she missed.

"I've got bruises!" He exclaimed. They all laugh and continue talking together

Jen noticed that Tess was standing off to the side, and hadn't joined in. She wondered how long she would be visiting Claire. Not too much longer by the look of things. City girls didn't stick around long, especially those was wanted to sell.


End file.
